Big Mom
Summary Charlotte Linlin, also known as Big Mom, is the captain of the Big Mom Pirates and one of the Yonko. She was the last Yonko to be named. Her epithet was first revealed just after the Battle of Marineford by Eustass Kid, and her real name was first mentioned by Pappug in the Fishman Island Arc. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, likely High 6-C Name: Charlotte Linlin, Big Mom Origin: One Piece Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Yonkou, Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acidic Saliva, Soul Manipulation, Weather Manipulation via Prometheus and Zeus , Some Form of Berserk Mode With Her Cravings Attack Potency: Likely Large Island level via power-scaling to other Yonko (Stated to be one of the few people who can stop Blackbeard) Speed: Massively Hypersonic '''Via Powerscaling ' 'Lifting Strength:' '''Class T' Striking Strength: Class EJ+ via power-scaling Durability: Likely Large Island level via power-scaling to other Yonko Stamina: 'Very high (Goes hours on end destroying towns and cities with no visible signs of tire) 'Range: Increased Melee Range via sheer size , Increased with Prometheus and Zeus Standard Equipment: 'Nothing notable , other then her homies 'Intelligence: High. Leads an entire land of species who all live in harmony and effectively organized a plan to kill the entirety of the Vinsmoke family. Weaknesses: She cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of her body is covered in water. If someone has her Vivre Card, a strong aura prevents Homies ("humanized" inanimate objects and non-sentient beings) from attacking that person. She can give into her cravings which lead her into a crazed bloodlust for what she wants to eat , which makes her blind to who are friends or foe. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Soru Soru no Mi (Soul Soul Fruit): A Paremecia type Devil Fruit, this Devil Fruit allows her to interact with souls of sentient beings by taking a part or the entirety of their lifespans and then transferring them to other objects or non-sentient beings which "humanize" them. However, she is not able to transfer the souls to corpses nor some other sentient being. *'Incarnations:' The incarnations (化身, Keshin) are large, black, humanoid blobs who collect the Totto Land residents' biannual payment of a month's worth of their lifespan. They are made from pieces of Big Mom's own extremely powerful soul, and are themselves capable of extracting other people's souls. They are intelligent enough to be capable of human speech and understand basic orders. *'Homies' are objects and animals that have been anthropomorphized by Big Mom's Soru Soru no Mi. Her Devil Fruit allows her to infuse the shards of a human's soul into non-living objects which causes them to gain a life of their own and in animals it gives them the ability to talk and behave like humans. They primarily exist in Totto where many homies happily serve their creator. *'Weather Manipulation:' Big Mom is able to manipulate and control the weather. Her left hand can summon "Zeus" the thunder cloud, while her right hand can summon Prometheous the sun, both being Homies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:One Piece Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Giants Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Soul Users Category:Weather Users Category:Death Users Category:Berserkers